mirilarinfandomcom-20200214-history
Runelords 49.0 - Cooking with Khyr
As Eamon and Luna waited in the central room, the silence thick and heavy, they were met by Nisa and Avazeen coming out of the Necromancy hallway. Avazeen gestured towards Eamon, asking Luna if the subject was prepared yet, but she dodged the question. Nisa strode off towards the ruined Abjuration hallway with Avazeen in tow, attending to her as though she was an honoured guest. Khyrralien, meanwhile, was shown to his new quarters as a member of the Devine family by Eve. It was a small, dorm-style room with a shared bath down the hall. He was told to make himself comfortable as this was to be his home for the duration of his training. Khyrallien put his backpack away in the chest of drawers, pondering what he was going to do; he certainly didn't want to ruin his chances with this most interesting spy cult, but Virgil had asked him to get some of the enchantment source material and he didn't want to disappoint. Setting out to poke about the wing, he was met by Eve again, who showed him around. Much of the back area seemed to be mock-ups of different settings: throne rooms, courts of law, dance halls, forums and stages. The rest appeared to be living space, and when they came to a kitchen area, Eve left Khyr there, telling him to cook a meal fit for a duke and nine other guests. Khyrralien stepped to the challenge, using the limited resources to make a fine pasta dish. When Eve returned to judge him, she shrugged and told him to try something else. Some eight different meals later, when it was very obvious that Eve was just wasting his time, she dismissed him with a 'good job' and left him to his own devices. Bored, Khyr wandered back out to the party room and began to play sitar. His lively music was very different from the previous fare and it seemed that the party-goers took to it well, beginning to dance and talk more actively. Suddenly, the Mistress Devine entered the room and went straight to Khyrralien, accusing him of trying to take control of her party, to which he assured her nothing of the sort; he had only meant to liven the party and make a change for change's sake. The Mistress took the opportunity to teach Khyr a lesson, it seemed: she cryptically explained that the goal was always to make the crowd what he needed it to be to further his aims. As she did, she began to lecture the party-goers about nothing in particular, her speech filled with platitudes and little content. However, at her words, the entire room seemed to change, slowly becoming a lecture theatre with the party guests seated at tables, taking notes and listening studiously. The Mistress gave the floor to Khyr, telling him to shape the crowd. He at first began to lecture himself, and though the crowd hung on his words, the Mistress urged him to do better, to make something of the group. Changing tack, he began to act as though he were in the presence of royalty, announcing the Mistress and gesturing to her fine chair as a throne. Indeed, the place shifted again to become something of a throne room and the guests arranged themselves and acted as such. The Mistress nodded, seemingly pleased with Khyr's efforts. With that, she excused herself and told Khyr to settle for the evening. Khyr decided that might be a good idea and retired to his room.Category:Rise of the Runelords